


The Right Way Around

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: (kinda), But a horny crybaby, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hakyeon has a surprise for Wonshik, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, The order was canon domestic navi with spice, They are both horny, Wonshik is a crybaby, Wonshik misses Hakyeon A LOT, that's what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Wonshik misses Hakyeon a lot while he's off on military duty. Hakyeon plans a surprise-visit and date, but they both have some urges that need to be taken care of first.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Right Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for @swagdaddyravi on twitter :)

**The right way around**

“So when is your next leave?”

“I don’t know yet, Shikkie… I put some dates in that I would like to be free for but I don’t know if they will be approved yet. Either way, it’s going to be just a day, or one night and one day, either way.”

Wonshik sighed deeply, gaze lost on the sparkling city lights outside his window.

“I miss you, hyung. I miss you so much…”

Hakyeon swallowed thickly on the other end of the call.

“I miss you, too, love. I gotta go now, but we can keep texting, ok?”

This was always the worst moment for Wonshik, hanging up without knowing when he’d next get to hear Hakyeon’s voice again.

“Ok. I love you.” He pressed out, his voice small and heavy.

“I love you, too. I’ll text you in a bit. And don’t cry, ok?”

“No promises.”

Hakyeon sighed, and after a few more exchanged words, ended the call.

He hated bidding Wonshik goodbye, on the phone and in person, but today was different. Today he could barely wait to hang up, since he had a surprise planned and it wouldn’t work if he kept talking to Wonshik on the phone while preparing for it. Actually, most of it he’d already prepared before coming over to his place, there was just a few last details…

Quietly, he made his way up to Wonshik’s floor, keying in the code for the door. Thankfully, they had disabled the annoying beeping of the keys and lock ages ago after Hakyeon had complained about it waking him up when he was staying over and Wonshik returned late at night. Now, it would keep Wonshik unaware of Hakyeon slipping into his apartment.

Stealthily, he made his way to the bedroom, and nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated in his hand. It was a message from Wonshik.

‘I miss your voice already.’

Hakyeon smiled at the message, rolling his eyes fondly. His Shikkie was such a sap.

‘I miss yours, too. I miss all of you. Especially your hugs, your warmth…’

He only just managed to not tack on another thing he really,  _ really _ missed, but with Wonshik in a sad romantic mood it just wouldn’t do to sext him out of the blue.

Setting his phone away for a moment, he quickly and quietly stepped out of his uniform, stripping until he was only in his underwear before pulling on one of Wonshik’s shirts that reached down over his thighs and messing up his hair for an extra devastating effect. On the bed, his phone vibrated with another incoming message.

‘I wish I could hold you right now’

Hakyeon bit his lip as he typed out his reply.

‘That would be just perfect, wouldn’t it’

He smiled at his reflection in the mirror over the dresser at the foot-end of Wonshik’s bed, satisfied with his disheveled appearance, and set out to find Wonshik. Most likely, he would find him in the living room, so that was where he directed his silent steps.

His phone vibrated again just as he spotted Wonshik on the couch.

‘If only you were here right now’

Hakyeon held his breath as he answered.

‘Look up’

Wonshik frowned upon reading the message, but looked up, sweeping his gaze through the room in front of him, before he must have caught Hakyeon’s slight movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to see him standing in the door.

A strangled yell ripped itself out of Wonshik’s throat before he dropped his phone and covered his mouth with his hands in shock, just staring at Hakyeon.

“Hey, baby…” Hakyeon greeted with a small chuckle, stepping further into the room and closing the distance between them. He’d almost reached the couch when Wonshik finally reacted and got up.

“Hyung-” He choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks when Hakyeon was finally close enough to envelop him in a crushing hug.

“Aww, don’t cry, love…” Hakyeon laughed, knowing all too well it was unrealistic to expect Wonshik  _ not _ to cry upon surprising him like this; and he didn’t really expect him to stop any time soon, letting him hold him instead and eventually guiding him to sit back down on the couch. Of course, Wonshik wouldn’t let go of him, and neither did Hakyeon want him to, straddling his lap as they sat down.

“How did you-… When we just talked, you-… How?!” Wonshik eventually stammered, and Hakyeon leaned far enough back to cup his face in his hands and brush his tears away with his thumbs.

“Sorry for kind of lying… I wanted to surprise you. So, surprise?”

Wonshik huffed but his still damp eyes never lost the adoring look he reserved especially for Hakyeon.

“You could say that… I-I think I’m still in shock. Are you really-…” he searched in vain for the right words.

“Am I real?” Hakyeon chuckled. “Well, you tell me, does this feel real?” And with that, he caught Wonshik’s lips in a kiss. It was gentle, at first, but not for long, quickly growing passionate and demanding. Still, it didn’t last long, Hakyeon pulling back to allow Wonshik to catch his breath.

“I-I’m not sure. Do that again!” Wonshik demanded as soon as he caught his breath, and Hakyeon surged forward for another kiss. Wonshik’s lips parted promptly in an invitation for Hakyeon to deepen the kiss; an invitation Hakyeon took without hesitating while Wonshik’s hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt, pulling him close and closer.

Hakyeon’s hands left Wonshik’s face to bury in his hair instead, and Wonshik let out a ruined moan when he pulled lightly on the strands. The sound travelled straight to Hakyeon’s core, making him see stars, too.

“I’ve missed you so much, Shikkie. All of you. I want you- I  _ need  _ you!” He whispered, nearly broken, against his lips. In response, Wonshik’s hips bucked up, and Hakyeon could tell he needed him just as much.

Regaining some control over his body between scorching kisses, Wonshik settled his hands against Hakyeon’s shoulder, pushing him back slightly.

“Do you want to-” he started, but Hakyeon interrupted him.

“I  _ need _ to, Shik!”

Wonshik nodded. “Bedroom, then?”

Hakyeon shook his head, shifting higher up on Wonshik’s lap. “No need.”

Wonshik’s eyes widened incredulously, and Hakyeon scoffed lightly.

“Did you really think I’d come unprepared?”

Wonshik’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as an additional wave of arousal surged through him at Hakyeon’s words. Before he even had the time to reign his thoughts in again, Hakyeon pressed a cool object into his hands; a bottle. Wonshik didn’t need to look to know what kind of bottle it was, his gaze finding Hakyeon’s scorching one instead.

“I love you.” He breathed out, and Hakyeon kissed him again while simultaneously un-straddling his lap; only to be able to pull off his underwear and allow Wonshik room to pull his pants down, too.

“I love you, too; and I’ll love you even more if you hurry up and get inside me!” Hakyeon near growled, and this time it was Wonshik chuckling as he quickly stroked his cock one, two times, before pouring lube into his palm and lathering himself up. When he extended the bottle to Hakyeon, Hakyeon just set it aside, though.

“I’m still all lubed up from prep. Come, let me-…” And he straddled Wonshik’s lap again. Wonshik held himself steady and in no time Hakyeon was over him and lowering himself on top of him.

They moaned in unison when Wonshik’s head breached Hakyeon’s entrance. Hakyeon didn’t allow neither of them time to adjust, sinking down as far as he could go at once.

Panting, he clung to Wonshik, who wore an expression as if he was about to ascend to a higher plane of existence.

“Hyung…!”

“Shikkie…” Hakyeon breathed, fingers digging into the flesh of Wonshik’s upper arms he was holding on to for purchase. “God, Shikkie, I’ve missed you. Now, this…  _ Now _ I’m home!”

Despite feeling as if he could pass out at any moment from Hakyeon’s tight heat surrounding him as if he was about to swallow up his whole existence, Wonshik laughed. Not for long, though, as Hakyeon pulled him into another ravaging kiss as he finally started moving. His movements could have been considered frantic if they weren’t so perfectly measured as he lifted himself up and off Wonshik’s cock, just to slam down as far and hard as he could in precise and fluid, well-practiced movements.

With every time he came down on Wonshik, Hakyeon had him hit right where he needed him, taking everything he could out of every movement. He was by far not the only one driving unimaginable pleasure out of the actions, though, and way too soon, Wonshik’s hands held on to his hips in a bruising grip, holding him still and down on his cock.

“Hyung, I won’t last like this. I-I’m too close already!” Wonshik admitted breathlessly. He wasn’t embarrassed about potentially coming too soon, not when he knew Hakyeon prided himself in being able to make him cum in under two minutes if he really tried, but he really wanted to last longer for the both of them this time, after so long…

“Good! So am I. Let go, Shikkie… We have all night…!” Hakyeon moaned by his ear, fisting his hand in Wonshik’s hair again, pulling his head back to attack his neck with kisses, small bites and licks. Even if Wonshik had wanted to hold on to Hakyeon’s hips from then on, he wouldn’t have been able to as he lost all strength in his arms under Hakyeon’s ministrations, and Hakyeon picked up his pace again.

In no time, Wonshik felt the familiar sensation of his stomach coiling, tightening, the sensation travelling down, down, to his center, to where he was buried inside Hakyeon, and he let out a strangled moan. As obvious as Wonshik’s approaching orgasm was, noticeable in his shaking thighs, his bucking hips, clenching fingers, as unnoticeable Hakyeon’s was. Hakyeon’s rhythm didn’t falter as he slammed himself down on Wonshik’s cock, his whole body under tight control even as he approached his high, relentless in his chase for completion.

“H-hyung- Hakyeon, Yeonie, I-”

“Come for me, baby…!” Hakyeon interrupted Wonshik’s stutter, encouraging him with those breathlessly whispered words in his ear before gently biting at his earlobe.

It was the last straw, Wonshik’s back arching off the couch, hips surging up as the world exploded around him in blinding white and he released deep inside Hakyeon. He didn’t notice Hakyeon prying one of his hands off his hip and instead wrapping it around his own cock, pumping himself with Wonshik’s hand one, two times before releasing onto Wonshik’s stomach and over their joined hands, too.

Finally, Hakyeon allowed himself to let go of the tight reign he had on himself, collapsing against Wonshik’s heaving chest and burying his face in the crook of his neck as he caught his breath. For all the control he had kept earlier, it took him considerably longer than Wonshik to recover from his orgasm. Wonshik was well used to it, though, wrapping Hakyeon in his arms securely, tracing loving patterns on his back and the skin of his arms until the older regained control over his senses.

“Hey…” He whispered when Hakyeon turned his head and shifted to snuggle closer.

“Hey…” Hakyeon answered, tilting his head back to smile lazily up at Wonshik.

“Alive again?”

Hakyeon hummed non-committedly, and Wonshik brushed his short hair out of his forehead to leave a kiss in its stead.

“You had me come so quickly today… Were you that desperate?”

Hakyeon chuckled lightly, taking to splaying his hand over the planes of Wonshik’s chest.

“Kind of in a rush actually. What time is it?”

Wonshik rose a skeptical eyebrow, but checked the time nonetheless.

“Six-thirty. Why?”

Hakyeon pushed himself off Wonshik’s chest, sitting up and pulling himself off Wonshik’s softened cock with a slight wince.

“Let’s clean up. I have dinner reservations for us at seven-thirty. It’s a date!”

Wonshik’s eyes widened, before a small teasing smile played on his lips.

“Aren’t we doing this the wrong way around, then? Shouldn’t it be food first, then sex?”

Hakyeon turned around from where he’d been sauntering to the door with a wicked smile.

“Can’t be the wrong way around if the order is sex-food-sex, though; right? I meant it when I said we have the whole night!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea you'd want me to write for you, too, head on over to my twitter [@writtenonwings](https://twitter.com/writtenonwings) to find out how!


End file.
